


Dear Allison

by theArcane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Lydia Martin Friendship, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Allison Argent/Scott McCall Break Up, Allison-centric, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dead Allison Argent, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt Isaac Lahey, Hurt Lydia Martin, Jealous Lydia Martin, Letters, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Minor Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, POV Isaac Lahey, POV Lydia Martin, POV Scott, POV Stiles Stilinski, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, RIP Allison Argent, Stiles Stilinski Feels Guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theArcane/pseuds/theArcane
Summary: Allison's friends each write her a letter after she dies.
Relationships: Allison Argent & Lydia Martin, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent/Scott McCall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Isaac

_Dear Allison,_

Why did you have to go? You're the only person I've loved with all my heart. You’re the only person who has loved me with all her heart. I still have nightmares of that night when we lost you and Aiden. I know Scott was your first love and this is how most of us will chose to die : in the arms of our first love. Like I would have loved to die in _your_ arms.

I don’t know if you thought about me in your last moments. But I want you to know that it’s okay Allison. It’s okay that we never said goodbye. And you wanna know why? Because it doesn’t matter how we ended. What matters is what we started and what you gave to me. You taught me how to love. You showed me that people can love each other without wanting anything from them. We couldn’t get even a year together. We only had days. Numbered days. But they were the best days of my life. Your father treated me like his own son just like Scott’s mother. And I can’t thank you enough for that. I can't thank you enough for showing me what being a part of a family feels like.

There were a lot of things we couldn't do.You never got a chance to go to college and talk about the hot boys there and make me jealous. I never got a chance to stare at other girls and make you jealous. You never got a chance to pick a wedding gown. Your father never got a chance to walk you down the aisle. I never got the chance to wait for you at the altar and think that I’m the luckiest man on earth.

But I'm still the luckiest man on earth Allison. Cause I had _you_ , even for a brief time, I had you by my side.

I think about you everyday. About your eyes, those eyes, which had a fire in them unlike any other. About your smile, and how it was the cutest thing I've ever seen, so pure and innocent. About your dimples, I wanted to kiss them every time I looked at them. I think about the dedication you had to your friends, how you were willing to go to any lengths to protect them. I

And lastly, I think about the night we were together, how I was totally possessed by you. It was the best night I ever had and you know why? Because it was the first time I slept, really slept; without any nightmares. Because you were holding me. That was the first time I realized that I do have someone in this world for me. I have you. And this is what made me the luckiest man on earth.

Allison Argent I’m grateful for you. I thank my stars everyday for you and I curse them everyday because they took you away from you.

I’m glad you died in Scott’s arms fighting for your best friend. People will say this is the way she would’ve liked to go. But they don't know that you wouldn't have liked to go at all. You would've wanted to stay and keep protecting your Dad and your friends. You would've always wanted to fight. And this is what made you the best.

I'm leaving Allison. Leaving Beacon Hills for good. Because every street I go, I get reminded of you. Every moment we had spent at every place, it keeps coming back to me. I can't live like this. Everyone I've ever loved, I've lost in this town. This place does not hold anything for me. You and Scott were the only ones whom I let in. But I can't bear to look at him now. I look at his face and think about how it reflected my pain that night. I look at his arms and all I see is him holding you, the light slowly leaving your eyes. I look at his eyes and think that something's missing there. And I realize it's you.

I love you Allison Argent and I will always hold you close to my heart. If only we'd a bit more time...

Goodbye my love..

_Yours and forever yours,_

_Isaac Lahey._


	2. Scott

_Dear Allison,_

Where do I begin? Or more importantly, where do I end? Because I can't begin to tell you how much I love you. And I can never say it enough.

So let me start with our memories- Remember the first time we met? Your first words to me were, " _Thank you._ " My pen is still with you Allison. You never gave it back, I never wanted it back.. 

Remember our first kiss? And every kiss after that, which were somehow equally special. Allison, I have eyes that glow, skin that automatically heals, muscles that hold superpower, but the only magic I have ever felt is on your lips.

Our every stolen glance in the class, our sneaking out in the middle of the night, our whispered confessions..

Eeryone told us "Y _ou're 16, not in love_." But, if only they knew what we had. They wanted us apart, and we gave in. We couldn't fight any longer. I wish we'd fought harder.

I still remember that night. How I was trying to save my best friend, but ended up losing you. How I wish I could change it all. If only I'd jumped in front of you. If only I'd bitten you, so you could've healed. If only I'd never met you, if I'd never tainted you, you still would've been alive.

Remember when we used to sit on the porch, all night long, just watching the stars, you in my arms. That night was the same. We were under the stars, you in my arms. The only difference is that it was the last time I held you. 

l still on the porch, when I cannot sleep at night. I stare at the stars, and realize you could be one of them now.

I remember how you told me that you love me. How I wanted to say it back, but I couldn't. I never thought you'd leave me, until I felt the last breath slipping away from you. I wanted to shout out for the whole world to hear, " _I love you Allison Argent_."

I will always love you. No matter where we are. No matter what we've gone through. You will always be my first love, if not my last. I wish I could've saved you. I wished I could've done something, anything, to save you, but I couldn't Allison. And I will never forgive myself for that. What you gave me was beautiful. And no one can take that away from me. You can move as far away from me as you want, but you will always be in my heart. 

Goodbye.

_Forever with you,_

_Scott McCall._


	3. Lydia

_Dear Allison,_

What am I supposed to say? What do you say to your best friend who died saving you. My hands are shaking while I'm writing this. Because I just can't stop crying, no matter how hard I try.

I am at your grave. I came here because I thought that maybe you'll be with me when I write this. Maybe I will be able to feel you again.

But you know what? I don't feel anything. And I don't think you're here with me. But you know what? I feel you when I go to our favorite places where we used to hang out- our rooms, the mall, the school. But not this graveyard. Your body might be here, but you're not here. 

Maybe you're watching all of us. Did you see our adventure in Mexico? I almost thought we will never make it out if this. Do you watch Scott and Kira and where they're going with their relationship? Or Stiles and Malia? Yeah, they are together now. I kinda sometimes feel jealous. Stiles is such a keeper. 

I wish it was like the old times again. I gossip with you and you just laugh adorably. I keep waiting for you to laugh. Maybe you're smiling right now. I don't know where you are Allison. Maybe you found an afterlife with your Mom and your aunt, and you're waiting for us. 

I want you to wait for me Allison, wait for your sister. Because all I want right now is to come up there and go shopping again, or discussing cute boys again, or laughing at Scott and Stiles. Because things are not the same without you. We've grown up now. We have stepped into the real world. Scott is not a teen wolf anymore, he is broken. Stiles is damaged, he cannot forgive himself. And me? I feel like I have lost a family member. Most of the all atimes,Wer we just sit in silence with each other, not saying anything. Trying to believe that you're still here. There are times when we can't say anything to each other. Scott even refused to mention you.

But mostly, we're afraid. Afraid of we are going to lose next. We grew up too soon. I don't wanna grow up Allison. Not without you. If growing up means the number of dead loved ones in your life keep increasing then I'd rather remain 16 forever.

Everyone used to think I was fake and shallow until you came along. You always saw me for who I was. You never judged me for anything. How can I let you go? 

If only I could hug you right now, I'd hold on so tight and never let you go. I love you Allison Argent. 

_Hoping to join you soon,_

_Lydia Martin_


	4. Stiles

_Dear Allison_ , 

They asked me to write a letter to you to get closure. Because I don't sleep properly at night anymore. I haven't, since a very long time. I keep tossing and turning, all my dreams filled with you. Malia sometimes holds me when I wake up screaming, but it's not enough.

I keep thinking about you. If I'll ever be able to meet you again. And if we meet, will you be able to forgive me? For what I did. Because I'm not able to forgive myself, for you and Aiden. They tell me it's not my fault. It was the _nogitsune_. It doesn't help. Because while they might have forgiven me, but the only person whose forgiveness I seek the most is yours. And I can't get it. 

You were like the sister I never had. And it should've been my duty to protect you. But I let you down. I let everyone down. I am the reason why Scott lost his first love. I am the reason why Lydia lost her best friend. I am the reason why your father lost the only family he had left. I am the reason why Isaac lost his hope. I took you away from everyone. And now they're left with nothing but a hole in their hearts, where you should've been.

Goodbye Allison.

 _Stiles_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not much long, since Stiles and Allison barely had any relationship in the show after the first season and we never saw Stiles mourning for her. 
> 
> Please leave kudos or comments if you liked it :))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or comments if you like it! It really means a lot ♥️


End file.
